The present invention relates to a device for forming a food mass for preparation of food products. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for such forming.
The food products which are formed on spits can depending on the present food mass be adapted to be eaten directly or after removal from the spits. Generally, it is however intended that the food products are to be subject to further treatment, such as to be grilled while they remain on the spits. Another type of heat treatment than grilling is of course also be possible. The food mass which is used according to the invention can be of arbitrary kind. However, it must have such a consistency that it can be applied about the spit in a manner which is rational to a reasonable extent. Generally, the point is that it should be possible by pumping, pressing or the like to bring the food mass in question into its position via channels, openings or the like. The food mass preferably consists of farce, for instance farce of meat, fish, poultry, vegetables etc. As a particularly preferred example may be mention a farce with a consistency similar to that of farce for preparation of meatballs or kebab. The prepared food product is intended to comprise a cavity, which for instance can be filled with vegetables, sauce or dressing, and can be served on a plate, wrapped in a flat bread or other kind of bread.
It is known to apply the food mass on spits by placing the spits in partially cylindrical troughs, into which the food mass is filled, The spits are thereafter pulled out of these troughs and are being subjected to further suitable treatment. Since these partially cylindrical troughs have a considerable opening sideways, the application of the food mass about the spits will be unsatisfying, even if attempts are being made to compact the food mass in the partially cylindrical troughs by means of implements such as spoons or the like. Since these partially cylindrical troughs have a considerable opening sideways, there is a risk that the food mass formed on the spits will be destructed when the spits are being pulled out of the troughs. It is also known to press food mass about a spit into a space about the spit by means of a press function, whereupon the spit with the associated food product formed about the same is pulled out Also in this case, there is a risk that the formed food product will be destructed.
The object of the present invention is to develop further known technique in order to obtain an improved quality and uniformity concerning the formed food products and a reduction of the risk that the spits will be negatively effected when they are being removed after the forming has been effected.
According to the invention this object is achieved, as far as the device is concerned, by the features described herein. The relative mobility between the cylinder and the spit/piston of the assembly results in a very secure removal of the prepared food products after they have been formed in the device.
According to a particular preferred embodiment, the sleeve will gradually provide an increasing space for the food mass being filled so that problems associated with air escape are reduced or eliminated.
Further advantageous features, as far as the device and the method according to the invention are concerned, are dealt with in the subsequent description and the remaining claims.